Battling With Vengeance
by Darkdragon40
Summary: Ash Ketchum, His Pokémon who are trying to live normal life, and Professor Kukui are all forced into action to save the world.
1. Home Life

Professor Kukui is being interviewed, He says that being a Professor is cool, they ask him if he has any cool inventions, he says lots of them and he is proud of them, they ask him if he's ever made anything that backfired and he said a lot of times, he tells them he normally tests them. Police are chasing A Guy in his car, He is shooting at them, Kukui is in his car gets a message about a shooting chase, he sees a cat stuck in a tree and stops, the old lady can't reach it He uses His Braviary, to get it out she thanks him, Braviary slams the tree into the Guys car, the police thank Kukui and His Braviary. Kukui gets in his car and sees Pokéboy who snuck in, he ejects him from the car, and he drives off. Later during sunset A Man is on top of a building he tries to steal but Kukui has Braviary attack him. It's night time Kukui has the man handcuffed to a mini pole, Kukui sees A Girl with an Emolga they get onto a helicopter, He then hears people screaming saying someone's gonna jump he looks down at the crowd, He looks up and sees A Man is on a higher building he jumps off but is saved by Kukui and Braviary, they land in a building, Kukui hears a noise against the wall and it blows up, Bom Boyage appears, Pokéboy shows up, he tells Kukui he invented rocket boots, He tells him he wants to help but he rejects his help, he goes to get someone to show him about the Rocket Boots, Bom Boyage places a bomb on his back, Kukui tires to stop Pokéboy, who doesn't want him on his back but is trying to help, he eventually gets the bomb off but falls on a train track it explodes, he sends out Braviary to stop the train from falling. Afterwards Kukui turns Pokéboy into the Police to take him home. Later Kukui is proud of his gadgets and His Braviary. After some time passed Professor Kukui is sued by Michael Yelton for ruining his death by using Braviary, the government decides to make Pokémon live like normal creatures if owned by humans. 15 years later Pikachu is at the post office mailing stuff. Kukui is at home cooking dinner, Lycanroc is relaxing, Poipole is in the sink taking a bath, Kukui leaves. Cody shows up and gets mad at Pikachu, he leaves Pikachu is sitting in the room. Kukui goes into a room and sees Rowlet and the Ranger there, He wonders what's going on and asks if Rowlet did something wrong, Duncan Kropp tells Kukui Rowlet puts thumbtacks on his chair, He asks Him if he's seen him do this, and He says no, he asks him how does he know he did it, he tells him he hid a camera and got him on tape, Duncan plays the tape, Rowlet is shown flying at high speed, he puts a thumbtack on a chair, Duncan sits down and jumps up in pain, Kukui and the Ranger, don't see anything, Duncan mentions before he sits down no tack and when he does theres a tack, he asks if its a coiendence and thinks not, the Ranger lets Kukui and Rowlet go, Duncan says Rowlet is guility, Kukui and Rowlet leave the room, Duncan has a tantrum. Rowlet, Lycanroc, Poipole, and Kukui are in the car. Kukui is driving. Ash Ketchum and Torracat are leaving School, they see Dawn Berlitz walk by who is talking, Ash hides Torracat, she sees him and he falls in love, Kukui arrives, Ash and Torracat get into the car, he drives off. Pikachu is walking home, he arrives at Kukui's House. Later that evening Ash, His Pokémon, and Professor Kukui are eating dinner, Ash and Pikachu leave the table and go into his bedroom, Rowlet and Torracat are fighting, Poipole laughs thinking they are playing, Rowlet uses Leafage on Torracat who then uses Searing Shot Rowlet runs into the fire explosion, Kukui tells them to stop, Ash and Pikachu are relaxing, Kukui calls Ash and Pikachu to come into the kitchen, Rowlet and Torracat are fighting Pikachu and Lycanroc break them up by using Thunderbolt and Accelrock, Ash comments that Poipole is the only Pokémon that's a normal creature, It laughs. Later that night Ash, Pikachu, and Kukui are in the car, Lusamine is spying on them, Ash and Kukui head to the store, She follows them. When they get to the store, Kukui gets some groceries. Ash looks around in the store, He runs into Iris and says hi to her, she greets him back, he says it's nice to see her in the store, she says the same thing, they hear something going on, Ash sends out Pikachu and Iris sends out Her Axew, they investigate it and they see a multi robbery, Ash tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail and Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer, the robbers run, they hear the security approaching, Ash and Iris recall their Pokémon and they escape the scene, Ash Ketchum finds donuts, He says bye to her as he leaves with the donuts. Ash comes to Kukui with donuts and asks Professor Kukui if he can get them, he tells yes, which excites him. Later when they got home Ash, Pikachu, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Torracat, and Kukui watched tv and ate some donuts, afterwards they get ready to go to bed for the night. The next day Ash and Pikachu are at the post office they are mailing something, Cody shows up and gets mad at them, they see someone getting mugged, but are prevented from saving the person by Cody, Ash and Pikachu see the mugger escape, They get mad, Cody tells them good thing, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, and Cody is seriously injured, Nanu shows up and Ash talks to Him. Later Ash and Pikachu arrive home. Ash and are in a room in the basement they see an iPad, the device scans the room and them, Lusamine sends them a message telling them to be at Decolore Island and tells them about a giant robot, Kukui tells Ash and Pikachu it's time for dinner, Ash tells him 5 minutes, Ash and Pikachu are listening to the message, afterwards the ipad gives them a card which as Lusamine's name and her number the iPad self destructs, the sprinklers turn on Ash and Pikachu come out of the room, everyone upstairs complains. Later that night Ash and Pikachu are drying stuff in the kitchen, Kukui tells them they are distracted and things will be okay. Ash calls Lusamine and says He and Lycanroc are in for the mission.


	2. Challenges and Glory Times

The next day Ash and Pikachu are on a airjet they get put into a pod, a troop pushes a button, the pod slides to where Lusamine is, She warns Them about the Robot, and wishes them luck, the pod is dropped out of the airjet they land on Decolore Island, the pod breaks apart. In the jungle they slide down a hill, when they get to the bottom they find a tree with a scratch mark and a claw print on the ground. Behind them a Giant Robot appears, it tries to attack them, but they dodge it. Pikachu jumps over The Robot, Pikachu uses Quick Attack slamming it into a tree, it gets up and charges at him, Pikachu realizes he's in trouble, He tries to jump over but it and use Iron Tail, but it uses one of its limbs to slam him against the tree which breaks, The Omnibot 8 retracts its limbs and rolls around like a ball trying to flatten Ash and Pikachu while chasing them, they roll down a hill, the robot rolls past and lands it returns to its normal form, they rocks at it, The Omnibot 8 throws rocks at them back and tries to stab them into the wall, but they avoid it. Ash and Pikachu run but the robot lands behind him knocking them down where the volcano is. The Robot tries to push Pikachu in lava, but he gets the upper hand and throws it in the lava, Ash and Pikachu are happy, The Omnibot 8 emerges from the lava, it sticks it's claws into the lava and approaches Pikchu, he gets on a rock, the robot grabs Pikachu but he rips the claw off and manages to get underneath it, The Robot looks for Him, Pikachu rips out the bottom visor and gets inside The Robot, it attacks itself, He pops up and He rips out its top visor, He ducks down inside when it rips out its core, He jumps out, The Robot falls over, a robotic bird is seen looking at them, Colress watching from a TV monitor is impressed and surprised by this, He wants Lusamine to invite them to dinner. Ash and Pikachu get an invitation for dinner, They go into a room go in an elevator. Colress is talking to Lusamine, Ash and Pikachu enter the room, They sit at a table Lusamine shows up and greets them, they greet her back they talk during dinner. During a montage over some weeks, Ash and Pikachu are returning to Alola, Ash is playing with Rowlet, having a good time with Torracat, having Lycanroc sniff for stuff, taking care of Poipole, playing catch with Rowlet, grooming Lycanroc, training with Pikachu, eating snacks and watching tv with Kukui, spending time with Poipole, helping Kukui with chores, bonding with Torracat, having fun with Kukui and Training more with Pikachu in a train field. The next day Ash and Pikachu visit Wicke, Ash asks her if she can analyze Pikachu, which she does, he thanks her, she takes Pikachu, Ash sits in her waiting room, he thanks her.


	3. A Major Threat

Later that evening Kukui is hanging up clothes in his bedroom, the phone rings Kukui goes to answer, Ash tells him to he'll get it, He gets suspicious. Lycanroc is in the bedroom relaxing, he goes to the kitchen and eats something, he goes back into the bedroom. Ash and Pikachu are in a room in the basement get a call from Lusamine, saying for them to be at Decolore Island tomorrow. Kukui answers the phone and hears a recording he thinks something fishy is going on. The call is done Ash and Pikachu come out of the room, Kukui is standing outside of the door, He asks them what was that phone call, Ash tells him He and Pikachu are going to mail something at the post office tomorrow, Kukui says ok. The next day Ash and Pikachu are on a plane, they are relaxing, eating shrimp and drinking soda, the airjet is approaching Decolore Island, the airjet goes under the Island, the water drains, Lusamine is in a mini car elevator Ash and Pikachu get in on the way up she warns them about the robotic animals, the elevator stops, Ash and Pikachu walk out of the elevator, they look at the view. Kukui is in the basement Kukui is running the vacuum, He goes into the room in the basement, He's cleaning in there, He sees an Analysis for Pikachu and mentions Wicke's name. Lycanroc is in the living room laying down looking out of the window, he goes to eat something. Kukui calls Wicke, He asks if her she analyzed Pikachu and gave Him a feature, she tells him yes, he asks he can visit, She tells him yes, Kukui says he realized Ash went to Decolore Island using a tracking device, he says he'll be over after he picks up Ash, She says ok. Ash and Pikachu are in the jungle they see a robotic fox who is about to attack them, Ash tells Pikachu to use Quick Attack on the fox who runs, Kukui shows up, Ash wonders how did he find him so fast, he tells him he used a tracking device, Ash is happy Kukui found Him and Pikachu, Kukui decides to stay with them, they continue their walk. While they continue walking they run into a robotic bear who tries to attack them, but Ash tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail, the attack is a direct hit and the grizzly bear runs off scared. Ash tells Kukui that the walk has been crazy but epic as well, he agrees with him. While they continue their walk The Omnibot 9 appears, it picks up Ash, Pikachu, and Kukui and throws them, Colress mentions that it's bigger, it's badder, and better, the robot uses propeller hands to slice them, but Colress uses a remote to stop The Robot, He shows up, He tells Ash and Pikachu He made an upgrade to the Robot, Kukui remembers Him as Pokéboy, He gets mad, he says his not is Pokéboy, He uses the remote to control the robot making it throw them and tells Kukui that He only wanted to help but He rejected the help, Kukui apologizes, He says now He respects cause He's a threat, Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Colress, but he uses his zero point energy on Ash, Pikachu, and Kukui, he throws them around he tells them it's zero point energy, He tells them His name is Colress, He uses his zero point energy on Pikachu and accidentally throws him far away, Pikachu lands on a rock, Colress is chasing after Him, He jumps off the rock and lands in the water, He sees an explosive and swims away but gets shot up into a underground cave, He hides behind a skeleton, the probe is scanning the area and scans the skeleton, the probe returns to Colress it reads that he's dead, Colress becomes satisfied, Ash and Kukui leave. Later day Kukui visits Wicke, She mentions Her name, guns come out from ceiling aiming at Kukui and she says guest the guns go away, she takes Him into her analysis room, She tells him that she analyzed more of Ash's Pokémon and she gave them features she started out with Poipole and shows a gray statue of It, She mentions It can be immune to heat and is bulletproof, He asks her what does she think the Ultra Beast will be doing, She tells Him She doesn't know any of Its attacks so she just converted the basics, He tells Her Poipole can't use attacks, She tells Him it's a good one to have, She shows Him a gray statue of Rowlet and mentions He can fly on water without sinking and can be in the water without His wings being messed up, She mentions Torracat was tricky, She shows Him a gray Statue of Him she tells Him that He can Heat up at 300 degrees, and shows him a gray statue of Lycanroc, She tells Him that He can generate rocks and has extreme durability, Kukui tells her he's impressed. Later that night Pikachu is in the jungle he sees a mini car on a track and gets in, troops are guarding a pathway they see a broken mini car, they shoot but before they could they are hit the other half of the mini car, Pikachu runs through the pathway. Pikachu sees a troop on a balcony, He throws a coconut on him, making him fall, the other troops rush over to him, Pikachu runs to a door, it opens a car comes out, He's inside. Pikachu goes to the lava room, He sees Lusamine and hides, he then runs, through the lava wall, it starts to close in on him, He junps out of the walls. Pikachu is in a dark room the computer turns on, he logs into the computer and sees the Omnibot 9 which will become The Omnibot 10, He sees that The Robot will launched in a rocket which will land at the mall and it wall cause destruction. Wicke tells Kukui that the features of the Pokémon have a homing device somewhere in their body as well, to track their location, Wicke gives Kukui a homing device, She asks Him if he knows where Pikachu is, He tells Her, He's on the Island, She asks him, If he knows where He is at, he tells her no he pushes a button on the homing device. Pikachu walks out of the room, its dark, his cheeks start to glow and beep, the lights turn on there's an intruder alert He gets hit by sticky balls, he runs until he is covered by them, Lusamine is looking at him. Kukui tells Wicke that's nervous for Pikachu, since Ash is worried about Him, Wicke tells him, Pikachu is strong enough to survive. The next morning Kukui is getting ready to leave he packs his bag, he calls Clemont, during the call, Ash, Rowlet, Lycanroc, and Torracat come in the room, Ash asks what's going on, Kukui pushes Him and His Pokémon out of the room and he says they are not coming he closes the door. Ash and His Pokémon wonder what Kukui could be hiding. Kukui resumes the call with Clemont, he asks him if he can send something in, he asks him what does he need, he says a jet and he asks what does he have that's fast and Clemont thinks.


	4. Missile Attack

Later that evening Kukui is flying the plane, Kukui puts the plane in autopilot. Pikachu is in a room with his limbs stuck in a ball supported by electrical lines, Colress tells him that He tricked the probe pretending to be dead by hiding behind a skeleton and He says a plane is requesting to land on the Island, he tells him last night he used a homing device, Lusamine plays the transmitter as instructed by Colress, Kukui's voice is heard, Pikachu is surprised, Colress asks him if knows them, He pushes a button to send them a greeting, Pikachu is shocked. Kukui comes out of the bathroom and puts his bag on the seat, He hears Ash, Rowlet, Lycanroc, and Torracat on the plane, revealing they snuck onto the plane, Professor Kukui asks Ash if he left Poipole alone, Ash tells him no as he hired someone to babysit It, Kukui asks him who did he get. Misty tells Kukui he doesn't have to worry about a single thing as she has the babysitting thing wired saying that she's experienced at babysitting while she says this Poipole drops an apple that It was playing with She picks it up and gives it to Poipole, He says her name, She tells him that she also some Music to play if Poipole gets tired as she said that Music makes Ultra Beasts smarter, He says her name again, She tells him that good thing is that Poipole won't have to listen cause It's a sleep and she wishes her parents played Music to put her asleep, He tells her he doesn't feel safe with her babysitting he says he'll pay her but he'd rather have a service, She tells him there's no need as she can handle Poipole she turns and talks sweetly to It, while she is talking sweetly to Poipole, Kukui hears a beeping noise and puts down the phone, he walks over to the piloting seat and sees a missile alert on the dashboard the missiles are approaching the plane, He activates the fasten seat belt alert, he mentions there's trouble, Ash and their Pokémon sit down. The plane is spinning around, Ash and His Pokémon are getting thrown around, Kukui is piloting the plane dodging the missiles, the plane is flying on water, one of the missiles lands in the water, Kukui gets the plane to go back up again. Pikachu is wanting Colress to call off the missiles but he doesn't listen. Kukui wants Torracat to use Searing Shot, the plane continues to dodge missiles, Kukui mentions there are Pokémon aboard, Lusamine and Pikachu get scared. Kukui tells Torracat to use Searing shot, the missiles are getting closer to the plane, Torracat is using Searing Shot, small explosions come out, the missiles hit the plane, Kukui grabs Ash and His Pokémon, they fall out of the plane. Ash, His Pokémon, and Kukui land in the ocean, they duck into water when a plane piece lands it explodes, they go back up to the surface. Ash and His Pokémon panic, Kukui tells them to remain calm. Lusamine mentions that the target was destroyed, Colress is happy he got rid of them, Pikachu is sad, Colress tells him he'll get over it, Pikachu gets mad and his cheeks become electrified, Lusamine pushes Colress out of the way, He nearly tries to electrocute her but fails not knowing that Ash, His Pokémon, and Kukui survived the plane crash, Colress walks out of the room, Lusamine walks out of the room, Pikachu cries. Ash, His Pokémon, and Kukui wonder where will they to go, The Professor spots a empty motor boat. Ash, His Pokémon, and Him get into the motor boat, Kukui starts up the motor boat and drives off.


	5. Strategy For Defeat

Later that night everyone checks in the hotel on Decolore Island and goes into their room, Kukui tells Ash, Rowlet, Lycanroc, and Torracat if anything happens they run and attack, Kukui tells Ash that the had guys will kill him and His Pokémon, Kukui tells them goodnight and leaves the room. Colress is looking at a rocket, Lusamine and Colress are talking, She tells Him that she quits being his agent. Kukui is outside, He goes into the jungle, He sees a mini car on the track he gets on top of it, the car goes past a room, He sees a giant rocket, the car stops and Kukui goes into a room the troops show up but Kukui beats them up, He goes into another part of the base, more troops show up he fights them, a troop tries to shoot at him but he manages to beat them and he puts them in a wall. Ash and His Pokémon are in the hotel room, They decide to leave the room, when they get outside they see a rocket Ash says cool, Colress pushes a button, the rocket approaches Ash and His Pokèmon they run the rocket flies into the sky. Kukui is on top of a building, in the window he sees the troops and them controlling something on the screen, he walks away. The next morning The Rocket comes off revealing an Air Jet and The Giant Robot inside it approaching earth. Rowlet is sleeping on Torracat He wakes up, he sees a robotic bird on a branch, He wakes up Torracat, the bird mentions a voice key is incorrect, Torracat becomes suspicious the bird makes a beeping noise, Rowlet and Torracat run, the troops are watching Rowlet and Torracat, a troop pushes a button, there's an intruder alert, troops are running Kukui is watching them from above and troops in flying saucers are sent out. Pikachu is in the room still, Lusamine pushes a button freeing him, Pikachu tries to use Thunderbolt, but Kukui shows up, He becomes happy, Ash and Lycanroc show up, Pikachu gets excited, Lusamine tells Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc, and Kukui that Rowlet and Torracat are in danger, They run out of the room. Rowlet and Torracat are running, troops in flying saucers fly past them, the two stop, the troops confront Rowlet and Torracat, Rowlet flies away. The troops are chasing Rowlet through the jungle, He lands on one of their saucers and He uses Razor Leaf on one of them, the saucer crashes into a giant stone, Rowlet falls back into the jungle, They chase after Him, He flies on the water, they attempt to shoot at him, He goes into a cave, the troops are in front of him and behind him, he gets in the water, the troops collide causing a explosion. Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc, and Kukui are running through the jungle, Ash tells Kukui that they're running for their lives in a jungle, in which He tells Him that He's happy that He managed to get to Pikachu alive. Torracat is dodging a troop He attempts to shoot at Him, He uses Revenge on him, Rowlet shows up and attacks the troop, He carries Torracat away from him. Rowlet and Torracat are going through the jungle they reunite with Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc, and Kukui. Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc, and Kukui are happy they found Rowlet and Torracat, troops appear, Ash tells His Pokémon to attack but the troops in flying saucers dodge their attacks, He tells them to attack again, with the Pokémon being successful. More troops show up Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt which missed, Rowlet is flying around dodging a troop who is shooting at him, Lycanroc and Torracat are fighting off the troops. Ash tells his Pokémon to attack the troops, His Pokémon strike a battle pose and they battle them, the fight is stopped by Colress who uses his zero point energy on them. Ash, His Pokémon, and The Professor are in a room their limbs stuck in a ball supported by a electric line they see on tv a Giant Robot deactivated in the mall, Colress tells them that they gotta admit what seeing on tv is cool just like a movie, He tells them that the Robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage, throw some screaming people, and just when all hope is lost Colress will save the day, he says he will be a bigger hero than Ash and His Pokémon ever were, He asks him if he's gonna pretend to be one, He tells him he's gonna be real enough to defeat him, Colress walks out the room. Colress is walking he boards a plane, he then pushes a button on the remote to activate the Robot who causes terror in the mall, people get scared. Ash Ketchum apologizes for Him and Pikachu being lousy, he says His Pokémon are his greatest adventure and says he's gonna find a way to get everyone out, Torracat notices the electric line attached to the balls and he uses Searing Shot to free himself and he pushes a button freeing everyone else. Everyone runs through the base, Ash tells Kukui they need to get back to the main land, he tells him he seen a rocket on the way in. Lusamine looks at the troops who are watching the Omnibot 10 destroying the mall on a tv, She looks over on the camera monitor and sees Ash, His Pokémon and Kukui running. Ash, His Pokémon, and Kukui find a rocket, Kukui says he's never flied a rocket before, Ash tells him he doesn't have to. Ash, His Pokémon, and Kukui find a van they see the troops in there Ash tells his Pokémon to attack them and they take them out of the van, Ash tells Kukui they can place a van in the rocket ship in which he agrees to, Kukui doesn't know the code Lusamine tells Him to say please, Ash calls Iris. Iris and Axew are at home, they're relaxing the phone rings Iris picks up and she talks to Ash, He tells Her He's coming over, She asks what for, He tells Her He'll explain when He gets there, Iris and Axew get ready. The Omnibot 10 is causing destruction at the mall a woman is nearly hit by an object but Colress uses his zero point energy on it and throws it away from her He says he's a new hero, The Robot approaches Colress, he uses the remote control he tells it to stand back and says it needs to learn a few manners, He punches the limb off of the Omnibot 10, it sees its detached limb and the remote, the Robot shoots the remote out of Colress' hand, he flies the Robot is shooting at him, it manages to disable one of his rockets boots causing him to fly uncontrollably and smack into a wall leading him to be unconscious. Ash, His Pokémon, and Kukui are returning back to Alola, the rocket dislodges from hovercraft wires are supporting the van, Ash asks if they are there yet and he says they get there when they get there, Kukui pushes a button which disconnects the van from the hovercraft, Kukui tells Ash and His Pokémon to hold on to something as it's gonna get bumpy, the van lands on the ground and continues going, he nearly crashes into a car but he makes an epic turn and he continues driving on the road.


	6. Omnibot Battle At The Mall

Professor Kukui arrives at Iris's House and ask Her and Axew if they want to go to the mall with Him, Ash, and His Pokémon to stop the Omnibot 10, they accept the offer and they get in the car. When Ash, His Pokémon, Kukui, and Iris get inside the mall, Ash and Iris tell Kukui to stay on the sidelines, Kukui says he wants to help, Ash tells Him, it will be too dangerous, he tells him, he'll make it. Ash and His Pokémon see the Omnibot 10, they scream, it tries to stomp on Ash and His Pokémon, Kukui tells them to look out, they run out of the way to avoid it. Ash and His Pokémon as well as Iris and Axew decide to stop the Giant Robot, The Robot is causing destruction. The Robot tries to flatten Ash's Pokémon but Pikachu uses Electroweb to protect himself and the other Pokémon, Iris tells her Axew to use Core Enforcer on the Robot. The Robot approaches Ash, The Professor tells him to watch out, he dodges it, Ash tells Pikachu to use Quick Attack on the Robot, but it throws him, he tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail which hits the Robot, Iris tells Axew to use Core Enforcer which hits the Robot making its limbs stone, The Omnibot 10 throws Axew, Ash tells Torracat to use Revenge but it deflects the attack he tells him to use Flame Charge which hits the Robot, The Robot slams Ash against a wall, it tries to hit Lycanroc but he jumps up to avoid it, Axew uses Core Enforcer on the robot making its claw stone, it breaks free, Lycanroc is fighting the robot, he runs. Ash finds the remote he picks it up and notices it's the one Colress used to control the robot, The Robot picks him up, he manages the grab the remote, He pushes a button making the limb of the Robot become detached, Rowlet and Torracat see that the remote controls the robot. The Robot starts to shoot at Ash, He has the remote in his hand, Rowlet wants him to throw it to him, He throws the remote control to him, The Robot is trying to shoot at Rowlet, He grabs the remote, He flies past Lycanroc Ash tells him to take out the robots gun, He throws a projectile at the robot which makes it mad The Omnibot 10 tries to hit him but he dodges the attack and uses Stone Edge. Rowlet has the remote, Axew grabs him, The Robot turns into a ball and rolls around chasing Rowlet and Axew following them around, they dodge the robot and it smacks into a wall and goes back to its normal form. Ash and Iris tell their Pokémon to attack, but the robot dodges their attacks and throws them against the wall. Ash tells Rowlet to use Leafage followed up by Razor Leaf which hits the robot, he orders Rowlet to use Peck and Tackle on the robot, Ash tells Lycanroc to use Counter which hits the robot. Kukui gets the remote, one of the Omnibot 10's claw becomes detached, Pikachu picks up the claw, Pikachu with the claw in his hand gets closer, Kukui pushes the button, Pikachu releases the claw, everyone ducks, the claw hits the Omnibot 10 in the center, The Robot is destroyed from the claw leaving a big hole in it, the core falls out and it falls over, Colress regains consciousness he sees everyone cheering and gets angry for his plan being stopped. Kukui thanks Ash, His Pokémon, Iris, and Her Axew, everyone in the mall cheers. Ash, His Pokémon, Kukui, Iris, and Her Axew are happy for defeating the Omnibot 10, Ash gives Iris a nice friendly pat on the back, she laughs.


	7. Colress Gets Defeated

Later that evening in the limousine on the way back to the house, Nanu and Ash have a discussion, Professor Kukui sees there's voice messages on the phone, He listens to them, the voice messages are, Misty saying she has a question about Poipole and asks if Kukui can call her, Ash is happily playing with the window, Kukui tells to him stop saying they are in a limo, Ash mentions how awesome the action was, Kukui is too busy listening to the voicemails Misty left while Ash is talking, Kukui is listening to another voice message with Misty saying that Poipole is fine but weird things are happening, he plays the next voice message, Misty says Poipole is still fine but she's getting really weirded out and She asks Kukui when is he coming back, Ash says that he loves spending time with His Pokémon and Kukui, Kukui is listening to another voice message with Misty saying she is not fine, he listens to another one where Misty tells Poipole to put something down, he listens to another one Misty tells Kukui he needs to call her, Kukui listens to another one Misty tells Kukui she needs help and tells Poipole to stop it, Kukui lets Ash listen to the next voice message, Kukui plays the next voice message Misty says she's gonna call the police or someone, in the last voice message she apologizes for freaking out, she states that Poipole has special needs and thanks Kukui for sending a replacement, Kukui says he didn't call a replacement. Ash, His Pokémon, and Kukui rush out of the limo and into the house they see Colress with Poipole who is asleep, He uses his zero point energy on them, He tells them the Ultra Beast is sleeping, he is mad at them for ruining his plan and tells Ash that Poipole might make a good sidekick He slams them into a table he makes a hole in the ceiling and he activates his rocket boots to take off with Poipole to his hoverjet, The Ultra Beast wakes up and begins to cry, The Professor tells them he's getting away and says they have to do something instantly, they all rush outside and look up at the sky of Colress with The Ultra Beast, on the way up Poipole is crying. It uses Heat Crash on him which makes him scream in pain, It uses Iron Head on him which hurts him making him lose altitude he regains control, It angrily shakes leading him to shake too, Kukui along with everyone else who is watching what's going on the sky, he mentions something's happening and asks what's happening, Poipole attacks him with Fury Attack, causing him to fly up higher, Kukui gets scared and tells Ash to have Pikachu use Thunderbolt, but Ash tells him he doesn't want Pikachu to hit Poipole. Poipole pulls out Colress' hair and finally deactivates one of his rocket boots causing him to fly uncontrollably and crash into the bottom wing of the hovercraft leading him to drop Poipole, Ash tells Pikachu to toss Lycanroc which he does, Colress manages to make his way into the aircraft he tells them it's not over and he says will get Poipole eventually, but Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, destroying the jet and defeating Colress, Lycanroc lands safely with Poipole and gives It to Ash, Pikachu uses Electroweb to protect everyone from the explosion the house burns down, Ash wonders if they have to move, Kukui chuckles.


	8. The New Villain

Three months later Rowlet is in a race, Rowlet is flying fast, Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc, Torracat, Poipole, and Rotom Dex are watching they cheer him on, Ash is talking to Dawn Berlitz, he introduces himself and she introduces herself as Dawn, he asks if they want to go out, she asks what day, he says Friday in which she says okay, he goes back to his seat, everyone cheers on Rowlet and he wins first place, Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex happy that Rowlet won. Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex are proud of Pikachu winning, the ground shakes a giant drill that comes out of the ground, cars are being thrown, people are running away, Viren pops out of the drill standing on a platform from it, he introduces himself, he says he's always beneath them but nothing is beneath him, he says he hereby declares war on peace and happiness. Ash, His Pokémon, and RotomDex see Viren, Poipole, Lycanroc, Torracat prepare to battle Rowlet also prepares to battle, Pikachu decides to do the same thing, Viren says soon all will tremble before him.


End file.
